Harmony Reads Harry Potter
by GLDx90
Summary: Rachel and Quinn's ten-year-old daughter is nearly put off Harry Potter when she gets to a certain point. Harmony from the future!headcanon.


**(This is an idea I've had for quite a while, hope you like it! By the way, I've recently set up a tumblr dedicated to the Sugar/Harmony/Rory thing, so why not check it out? Search for harmonysugarrory.)**

Ten-year-old Harmony loved Harry Potter.

You could say it was all Uncle Blaine's fault, as his "long-lost twin" was in an online musical based on Harry Potter. Every time Harmony visited the Andersons, she loved to act out Harry Potter with Blaine (and sometimes Kurt and Rory) where they would pretend to cast spells, fight Dementors and play Quidditch. Afterwards, Kurt would show Harmony how to make homemade Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer, and it felt so real.

However, one time Harmony was nearly put off of Harry Potter forever.

She was reading the fifth book in the series, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", and had reached the chapter entitled "Snape's Worst Memory".

Harry had used the Pensieve to go back in time to Snape's memories, where he would see his parents and Snape at his own age. Harmony loved the idea of time travel, having seen Back to the Future several times. As she read, she hoped that the young Lily Potter wouldn't start falling for Harry like Lorraine did with Marty. As she kept reading, she saw that James, Sirius, Lupin and that traitor Wormtail were approaching Snape, and to Harmony's shock, things didn't look very good.

_'All right Snivellus?' said James loudly._

_Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!'_

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

_'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand._

Harmony could not believe what she was reading. She believed that Harry was probably feeling the same way. James Potter, showing off and tormenting people just for fun and popularity? For once she actually felt bad for Snape, who she normally loathed with every fibre of her being.

As James' bullying of Snape continued, Lily showed up. It seemed that she and James did not get along, as they addressed one another by their surnames. It also seemed that Lily and Snape were good friends, or perhaps something more? By the looks of this, Harmony thought, it was a wonder that Harry had even been born! And then it happened. Snape had called Lily a rude word.

_'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

_'I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.'_

_'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!'_

_'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'_

Harmony had had enough. She threw the book into her wardrobe before burying her head into her pillow. Why had James Potter, someone she had always thought of as a hero, been such a bully when he was young?

Just then, Rachel and Quinn appeared in the doorway.

"Harmony?" Rachel said softly, as she made her way over to her crying daughter. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Quinn joined her wife by Harmony's bed, pulling the crying girl into a hug. "Ssh, honey, it's okay. We're here. You can tell us what's wrong."

Harmony wiped a few tears away. "James Potter," she said through sobs. "He was a bully! He bullied Snape for no reason, just to be cool!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let her hang around Blaine too long," Rachel whispered to Quinn. "Harry Potter seems to be taking over her life."

"Ssh," Quinn said, before turning to Harmony. "Sweetie, let me tell ypu something, although you're probably not going to like it. Remember when Mommy was captain of the Cheerios in high school?" Harmony nodded.

"Well, at that time I had first joined Glee Club, and we weren't very popular at all," Rachel put in.

"And as a Fabray, I was meant to live up to live up to my family's name and be popular. Cheerios captain. Prom Queen. That meant..." Quinn added, guilt spreading across her face, "...giving the losers hell. That meant giving your Mama hell."

Harmony was even more shocked. Quinn continued. "A part of me didn't want to do it, because I was actually in love with your Mama, but if anyone found out about it, my popularity would just go like that. I had to date the quarterback of the football team and be president of the celibacy club. Hell, the reasons I joined Glee in the first place were to spy on them for Coach Sylvester and make sure your Mama stayed away from Uncle Finn." She took a deep, regretful breath. "And so I tormented your Mama. I threw slushies at her. I called her names. And people loved it."

"Mom, how could you!" Harmony cried. Quinn wrapped her in her arms, while Rachel put a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"And then in our junior year, your Mom wanted to be Prom Queen so bad, so she got back with Uncle Finn to help her get the crown. And when he got kicked out, and she lost, she... she slapped me."

"It's true," Quinn admitted. "But I instantly regretted it. All of it. I was just so scared of what would happen in the future. Then your Mama told me that I would go far, with or without my good looks, and I will never forget that." She leaned over to kiss her wife, who smiled.

"And in our senior year, we became very close, even up to the point where your Mom spent $800 on metro passes so we could visit each other," Rachel said, as Harmony's face lit up. "And then we eventually left college, got married and had you."

"You see sweetie, people change for the ones they love," Quinn assured her daughter. "Maybe James matured a little in school. How else would Lily have agreed to marry him?"

"You're right!" Harmomy said, a big smile on her face, before turning to Quinn. "Mom, when I take up cheerleading in high school, do I have to live up to the Fabray family name?"

"Of course not, honey. Follow your heart. Besides, you have a lot of Berry blood on you, so you can be a Glee Club loser..."

"Hey!" Rachel said, nudging her wife's arm playfully. Quinn grinned.

"...and a Cheerio at the same time. It's up to you. Whatever makes you happy. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I won't," Harmony said. "Can I go play with Sugar?"

"Yeah, sure!" Quinn said. "I'll drop you over there. Be down in a minute!"

"You did well," Rachel said, once Harmony had left the room.

"Sure did, Treasure Trail."

"Hey, watch it, Barbie!" The two women burst into laughter.

"Mom!" called Harmony, as Quinn started to make herway downstairs.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Will I still be getting my Hogwarts letter next year?"

"We'll see, sweetie. We'll see."


End file.
